Virgin Fight
The Virgin fight was Rick and Vyvyan biggest fight. It was featured in the second season episode Time. It featured one of the biggest stunts in the series where the bed literally crashes through the roof. Rik Mayall was reportedly terrified during the making of this stunt and said to Adrian Edmondson that he was scared he was going to die to which Adrain Edmondson responded jokingly "good" The Fight The fight began when Rick discovered a beautiful women called Helen Mucas in his bed next to him. Assuming he had slept with her he then boasted to everyone in the house that he had slept with her (something which made Vyvyan literally sick) Later when she awoke however she exposed him as a liar. Vyvyan then taunted Rick at still being a virgin screaming in his face that he was a virgin, Rick then grabbed him by the testicles. Vyvyan however shoved him off and threw a glass at his head, Rick tried to throw a glass back but it hit Neil instead. Whilst Vyvyans back was turned Rick crashed a cupboard over his head, Vyvyan then however stabbed him in the arse with a fork. and chased him upstairs. Upstairs Vyvyan continued to beat Rick (including twisting both of his nipples) and the two's fighting became so bad that the bed they were fighting on crashed through the roof. Back in the kitchen Vyvyan picked up a radio and hit Rick over the head with it, Rick then grabbed it off Vyvyan and threw it at him, but he missed. Rick then picked up a chair and Vyvyan picked up Neil and the two continued to fight with them until the Lightbulb went out. The two men then put their differences aside to fix the lightbulb. Once it was fixed Vyvyan however continued to chase Rick through the house. He eventually cornered Rick up stairs with a large medeval cannon and tried to blow him to pieces with it. Rick begged for mercy even declaring that he was a virgin in a futile attempt to save his life. Vyvyan however consumed by bloodlust still shot at him, Rick was eventually able to escape by agreeing to all of Vyvyans very harsh terms. Rick for the rest of his life was to wear a sign with "I am a virgin" written on it, and also had to pay Vyvyan money for disagreeing with him. Though he did not kill him Vyvyan still continued to hit him with a medeval mace. Who wins Vyvyan obviously he pretty much dominates all of the fight﻿. Rick lands two hits on him which is not bad by Ricks standards most of the time Vyvyan just beats Rick and he dosen't even try to fight back. However Vyvyan not only lands more hits on him but also is able to reduce Rick to begging and wearing a sign that says "I am a Virgin" Rick also spends most of his time running away from Vyvyan too, its Vyvyans fight all the way. Category:Fights